Google Images
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Derek wants to know who Spencer's celebrity crush is, but unfortunately, he's never even heard of the guy so Reid employs an effective and simple method of showing him. Reid/Morgan slash. Just a bit of fluffyness between lovers. Not part of my Morgan/Reid series. Oneshot.


**Title: **Google Images

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **A bit of silly randomness to fight sleep deprivation.

**A/N: **Gawd, it feels like it has been AGES since I've written a straight up CM story that has nothing to do with my Morgan/Reid series. And this is STILL Morgan/Reid slash. *sighs* My muse has been on a serious crossover kick lately guys, what can I say?

This isn't part of my Morgan/Reid series (the 13th installment of which shall be up soon… ish). Just a bit of random, cute fluff to stave off boredom. Enjoy.

As always, please review! Comments are loved!

* * *

**Google Images**

* * *

"Come on," Morgan urged, sitting on the couch next to his lover. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Reid huffed and shook his head, "You first," he demanded.

Morgan sighed, "That defeats the whole point," he said, "I asked you first."

"And I asked you second," Reid countered, frowning.

"What? Are you embarrassed? I'm not gonna make fun of you, Spencer, I promise."

Reid snorted and shook his head again, "That's not it," he said.

"Then what is it?"

"You won't know them," Reid said, "Come on, why do you care? It's not like it really matters."

"I'm curious," the older agent insisted, "Just tell me, Spencer, c'mon."

Reid adamantly shook his head, "Not unless you tell me yours first."

Morgan sighed heavily, "Alright, alright, fine. You win."

Reid raised a brow and waited pointedly and Morgan grumbled something under his breath, clearly not amused by his lover's stubbornness. "Freema Agyeman…" he said slowly, "But Karen Gillan is a damn close second."

For the longest moment, Reid said absolutely nothing and Morgan frowned. The silence finally getting to him, he tilted his head, "Well? Nothing to say?"

"…You told me you didn't _like _Doctor Who," Reid said, his tone accusing and annoyed, "But the top two celebrities that you want to have sex with are both female companions. Explain how that happens."

"Hey!" Morgan frowned, raising his hand defensively, "Freema is hot, Spencer. Besides, who says I saw her on Doctor Who? She's on Law & Order: UK and she was on that one other show…" Morgan frowned, searching for the name and Reid sighed.

"Torchwood?"

"Yeah, that one,"

He rolled his eyes, "Derek, Torchwood is a Doctor Who spinoff. And you _hate _Law & Order."

"Point?"

"Why would you pretend to hate Doctor Who?"

"Hey, I never said I hated it! I just said it was nerdy and I couldn't really get into it,"

"Yes, I remember. That was back when David Tennant was the Doctor and Billie Piper was his companion,"

Morgan shrugged, "So? Maybe I changed my mind when Martha showed up. She's a very attractive woman, Spencer,"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Seriously? You've been watching Doctor Who behind my back because you thought Martha was hot?"

Morgan paused, thought about that for a minute and nodded, "Yeah, at first. Then it got… not so boring."

Reid smirked, "Obviously, if you made it all the way to the eleventh Doctor and Amy."

Morgan sighed, "Whatever, Spencer, it's your turn. What celebrity do you want to screw?"

Reid frowned and hesitated again, "I already told you, Derek, you don't know who –"

"Try me,"

He made a face, studying Derek with narrowed eyes for a long minute before sighing, "Alright, fine, but you don't know him," Morgan waited patiently and Reid scrunched his face a bit before finally answering, "Jared Padalecki."

Morgan blinked, frowning. "Okay, yeah, you're right. Who the hell is that?"

Reid tilted his head for a moment, debating about whether or not he should explain who Jared Padalecki was. Then, instead, he snatched Morgan's laptop from the coffee table and opened Google Images, typing "shirtless Jared Padalecki" into the search box and passing it over to his lover.

Morgan eyed Reid curiously while he typed and then glanced down at the screen, eyes going wide for a split second before settling back to their normal size. He stared at the collection of images, feeling Reid's eyes on him the entire time and finally, he looked up, frowning slowly.

"…That's not even right, Spencer,"

"What's not?"

"You can't pick a guy who's more attractive than I am!"

"You picked Freema Agyeman!" Reid protested.

"So? You're prettier than she is," Morgan insisted, "This guy is… no,"

Reid smirked and shook his head, "I could've said Jensen Ackles,"

"Who the hell is he?"

Reid gave Morgan a look that clearly said "What planet are you from?" before once more typing into the search box on Google Images. This time, when the pictures came up, Morgan didn't even spare them two seconds of a glance, he slammed the laptop closed and eyed Reid with annoyance.

"That's not okay, Spencer! Even _I _would do him!"

Reid laughed and shook his head, "Wasn't that whole point of asking the question? Besides, what have you got to worry about anyway? I'm not going anywhere." He slid up next to Morgan and pressed a kiss to his lover's stiff lips and rolled his eyes at Morgan's childishness.

"And if you ask me, they've got nothing on you,"

That seemed to loosen him up a little and he nodded, leaning into Reid's embrace and sighing, "Who are they anyway?"

Reid grinned a bit and leaned his head against his lover's shoulder, "Derek… I think it's about time I introduced you to Supernatural…"

* * *

**-fin-**

* * *

**A/N: **Mother of God… what have I done? This… is insanity. Pure, random, crack-fueled insanity. But I laughed the whole way through. And I do not want to get one single review telling me that you don't know who any of these people are. Spare me the pain, go to Google Images and type in "Shirtless Jared Padalecki" and "Shirtless Jensen Ackles" You will see what I am speaking of.

So, hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
